Airborn
by kate4evermatt
Summary: These short stories are on how Matt Cruise and Kate de Vries grow together from both points of view.
1. Matt and Kate meet

**_This is just a way I thought Kate and Matt would meet 1st, I know its completely differnet from the book, but I'm just starting out here. This is my first time ever writing, and I am kind of new on here. So bare with me, I hope you enjoy what I have written so far. I'll continue to write based on the feed-back I get. I don't know how old everyone is on here but I am only 14 so excuse the grammer and mistakes._**

**Airborn-Kate and Matt 1st meeting**

**Chapter 1 Kate**

I got on the airship filled with anticipation that I would be able to, at least catch a glimpse at what my grandfather saw. "And make sure you don't drop anything and handle my items with care." I assumed this was the voice of my chaperon talking to the cabin boy down the hall.

I was worried she was already making a bad impression of herself and me. I rubbed my gloved hand over my forehead and removed my sun cap. I heard footsteps approaching from behind. I assumed it was the cabin boy waiting to pick up my things. Unlike the stereotype associated with an only rich child: I believed I was different. I immediately turned around to the sound of the footsteps prepared to tell him, "I can handle my things on my own", but as I looked up it was just Miss Simpkins, my chaperon.

"Kate please hurry with your things. I'm heading up to the room now. I'm expecting you to do the same", she said as she was adjusting her purse and coat in her hand. Turning gracefully on her heels, she headed towards her cabin. I saw the Captain coming towards me as he extended his hand to greet me.

I smiled sweetly at him as I began too introduce myself, "Kate de Vries. This is my chaperon, Miss. Simpkins." He nodded 'Hello', as he shook my. He was a medium sized man, and good looking for someone his age. I presume he was in his late thirties. Anyway I had a good vibe about him. I trusted him to fly us safely.

"Miss de Vries, I'll have your luggage delivered to your cabin right away", I was about to protest but he turned and said, "this is Mr. Matt Cruise he will assist you on this voyage.

Mr. Cruise in this case was about my age and completely attractive, he wasn't the finest boy you will meet but he definitely was putting a good impression on me.

I think they were talking about something that included me because; they were staring at me intensely, so I smoothed down my outfit and lifted my chin, extending my hand,

He took my hand and I felt a warm tingle crawl up my arm, I looked up at him because he was about a good 6 inches taller than me. "Kate de Vries, thank you, there is really no need,"

He smiled, and a wonderful smile at that, I couldn't help but smile myself, he lifted up my carry-ons and pushed the rest on a cart.

"Oh no it's fine, just doing my job." He smiled again and waves his hand foreword,

"This way miss" I finally took my gazed from him and noticed we we're alone. I removed my gloves from my hands and held them, following him with the cart between us.

**Chapter 2 Matt**

She was beautiful, and I was completely taken, she seemed about my age, maybe older, younger, I was so nervous around her. We were walking down the B deck corridor alone, and I wanted to start small talk, I was thinking about saying something to her, but when I looked over at her I think I caught her staring at me, I realized she was when she caught my eye and looked down blushing. Whoa, that was strange, it didn't seem like she was looking at my disgustingly, it was a sweet look, like she kind of…found me appealing. I new I wasn't ugly, I actually thought I was kind of decent, I mean I could get a girlfriend if I want, but I was dedicated to my ship, well, the Aurora. I glanced over again and saw her, putting her gloves on and then off again, she was so pretty, that I laughed at her fiddling, I didn't mean to but, I did, I regained my composer, and lost it laughing again,

She looked at me confused and opened her mouth to speak, but I guess she thought against it, and just looked at me.

"Having trouble deciding?" I said teasingly

She blushed, "oh no, I mean, just thinking", I guess she decided not to wear her gloves, because she took them off and place them on the cart.

She looked so nervous, that I wanted to relax her, "care to share", I joked. Kate smiled at that, "just about this ship, it's quite something, isn't it." She motioned with her hand.

"well, I mean, this is my first time aboard an airship, like this one, I am quite shocked at how much its similar to, well, a 1st class hotel. She laughed to herself.

I smiled at her, "well that makes me proud, a satisfied passenger, and I hope to keep it that way. Even if I am just a cabin boy, I like to think of it as baby steps to owning my own ship one day." I glanced at her, she seemed interested in what I had to say, so I went on, "my father used to come home and tell me stories of his adventures aboard his ships. I fell in love with it the day I was born, I was actually born in an airship, so I guess it's built in me somewhere," I laughed.

She gasped, "no way! You're pulling my leg." her eyes seemed bright with amusement.

I rose my hands, "mums word" she laughed at that, boy, did she have a nice laugh, soft and sweet, it sent a tingle up my spine, giving me the same feeling I felt when I shook her hand. We arrived at her door, and I unloaded her stuff, she seemed different now, avoiding my looks at her, I understood it was because her chaperon was giving me dirty glares.

I walked towards the door and said, "it was a pleasure," I nodded at her chaperon, and then turned towards Kate, "Miss de Vries" I moved so I can closed the door, and when I saw her chaperon not looking, I stuck my tongue out at her, winked at Kate and hurriedly closed the door.

I could hear Kate laughing as I grabbed the cart to leave outside the door, I was almost halfway down the hallway when I heard Kate's voice whispering, "pissst, Matt"

I turned around and saw Kate leaning out her door; she smiled and waved her hand, "bye, Matt."

Waving back I laughed and thought that was the cutest thing, I had ever seen.


	2. Is it feelings?

**_Okay this is my second story on here so I'm still working on more. In this story, it talks about how Kate goes off to search cloud cat and meets up with Matt later on. Its nothing like the book, kinda like an added scene, lol, of chapter._**

**Airborn- Search for the Cloud Cat**

**Chapter 3 Kate**

To be honest with myself, I really thought Matt would come with me to search the island; it really surprised me when he said,

"I really don't think it's appropriate if we go alone", he looked worried

I was upset he was even saying no to me, but I guess he was right, although my love for science was just too strong. I needed to see this creature my grandfather saw, all his notes and journals. It may seem like gibberish to others, but to me it's a whole new generation of species. So I went with my instincts instead of my head,

I picked up my camera and supplies, ready to go, "Mr. Cruise, I really don't care if you stay, just remember that the Captain Walken, said to watch over the passengers and attend to there every need, make them feel as if we were safe aboard the Aurora."

He looked so confused and worried, it made me feel bad for putting him on the spot, but I was determined to go with or without him.

He shifted on his feet, "I am sorry Miss de Vries, I can not, my ship needs me," I saw him glanced up at the Aurora, ship-wrecked on an uncharted island; I could only imagine how he must feel to see his ship like this.

"Very well then," I lifted my chin with confidence showing I didn't need him. The decision was made, I turned and headed ready to find what I set out to do, with or with out Matt Cruise.

I was already way past the beach and I was making metal markers to where I was, so I wouldn't get lost. I'm not angry with Matt maybe just a little disappointed, on the ship he seemed to be interested in my grandfather's discovery, maybe he was just using me for something he wanted. No, Kate snap out of it, stay focused, Matt made a good decision he would have just gotten in the way. But, still it hurts because I was really starting to like him. I was just about to cross the stream, going further into the trees when I heard a low pant coming from behind me. I turned around but didn't see anything, it startled me but if it was the creature my grandfather saw I was ready for it. I saw something flash up in the trees and looked up. Nothing. I looked all around me searching for the sound that seemed to be coming closer. My grandfather's journals had the drawing of what it looked like, half cat and half bird. I looked at the drawing again and then up in the trees, I heard the sound more clearly now, and my neck started to sweat.

I wiped the back of my neck and whispered to myself, "okay, Kate calmed down, you're okay," I moved slowly towards the stream, I heard a large; CRACK, in the trees above me. Making me jump and throw myself off balance down into the water. I franticly looked over my head and saw a shadow of a large creature; I almost screamed but covered my mouth, making it sound muffled. I scrambled out of the stream and managed to accidentally trip on a root. I pushed myself off the ground and looked for the creature again, it was gone. My heart was beating wildly and my head spinning, I heard a soft pat on the ground behind me and snapped back around, there it was exactly how my grandfather described it in his notes. Up close it wasn't anything you would want to pet, like any other wild cat, it craved blood. I had a strong feeling it was after mine, now I was face to face with a carnivorous animal that could easily out run me,

I stood as still as I could, breathing slow breaths, "Right now, I really wish I wasn't so stubborn," I thought ready to face the worst.

**Chapter 4 Matt**

"Kate! Kate!" I called after her as she stormed off the beach, I felt bad because she was so ready to bring life to what her grandfather saw and unfortunately wanted me to be apart of it. Its not that I'm afraid of whatever is out there, I'm just not thrilled to go hunting in an unknown island for a creature that has the features of a panther.

I heard some people talking, and looked over to see who it was, sadly it was Miss Simpkins, Kate's uptight chaperon, and I think they were talking about me because one of the ladies where pointing in my direction. I wondered if they heard me calling Kate by her first name, which I new I messed up the minute the words escaped my mouth. I looked up at my ship, stripped of her pride and power, laying ship-wreck on an island not even shown on the map. I wonder if I would of saw that pirate ship coming sooner the Aurora could have made it.

I heard the speaker tube turn on, "Cruise, how are you fairing up there?" asked the Captain's first mate.

"Just fine, sir, its seems to be a clear night, good for flying." I reported looking into the starry sky.

I love being on watch tower duty at night, it gives me time to think and enjoy the night sky. Sometimes when I'm up here I see stars that even great astronomers haven't even discovered yet. I could probably name every star constellation there is and point out the ones that don't look familiar. I looked up again and then settle back, drifting my thoughts to Kate. I remember how she looked when she talked about her grandfather and the mysterious creature he saw. She was so passionate about everything she did and believes in it with every bone in her body. I smiled to myself picturing Kate's face in the stars.

I saw a light flash across the night sky; I jerked out of my thoughts and looked out the window. It seemed to be a light of another airship coming towards us, it wasn't scheduled to have any other ship sailing this route. So, I reached for the speaker tube,

"Captain there seems to be a ship headed in our direction." I stated in the tube.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Cruise, we see it, good eye!" the Captain praised.

Good eye. I remember now, so I guess I can let myself off the hook. I was the first to spot the ship, which unfortunately was of Pirates. They got to us in time to rob our passengers, murder a crew member, and damage the Aurora badly. I walked around the beach a few times searching for passenger in need. Of course I would rather work on the ship, but Captain Walkens said he preferred me here. I looked back were Kate left, its been about 10 minutes now an still she's not back yet.

"Great!" I mumbled and ran into the trees searching for her. I tried to look for the most sensible way she would take; she couldn't have gotten too far. I climbed through the thick forest and stopped at a stream to rest. I was already sweating and burning up and wiped my hand over my face.

"Kate, were are you?" I thought looking around

"Oh you decided to come" I heard someone whisper from under me

"Ahhh!" I jumped back and looked down, "shhh! Get down!" she whispered

I saw Kate's arms reach out and pull my leg. I fell backwards and slid under a fallen tree and into a hollow hole with her.

"What's your−, she cut me off by putting her hand over my mouth, she pointed up and I saw why she was acting like this.

"Is that…uh…it? I stammered silently, we didn't quite have a name for it.

The creature moved and we both gasped, I tried pushing farther away from it but Kate was sitting right behind me. She moved out the way and grabbed under my arms pulling me back. I tried to ignored the feeling I got when she touch me.

I was surprised she could pull me, "that easy, huh?"

"you're not that big." She said shyly.

"gee, thanks" I mumbled. Breathing deeply I said "Let's see how we can get out of this?" I looked around the hole, and noticed Kate's things scattered around, she must have jumped in here in a hurry and dropped them.

"Hey, look at this?" I glanced over and saw Kate reading a page in her grandfather's journal. I sighed, the hole wasn't that big so I had to lean over her shoulder to look. I was so close to her face now I could smell her magahony colored hair and the perfume she must have used this morning. I finally was able to stop obsessing over her hair long enough too ask what is it.

"Okay, what?" I said looking down at the journal in her hands.

"Okay, what?! Can't you see, it says right here that the creatures were surrounding his balloon and when he tried to get a closer look with his eye piece, the glare reflected from the sun, I supposed, bothered it, and it flew away." She closed the journal with gentle force and look at me. "You know we should give this magnificent creature a name. I feel a bit disrespectful towards it calling them its"

"well…" I started gathering up her thing s and handing it to her. "What does it look like, a cat with wings. What has wings? Birds, right" she nodded. "well, how about…catbird or birdcat..."

"cloud cat!" she blurted cutting me off. "cloud cat, I mean it makes sense its looks more like a cat, but it flies in the sky blending in with all the clouds." she smiled.

I smiled at her, "Cloud cat, suits it well, works for me, good job, Kate"

She said, "thank you", and we just sat there smiling at each other, until we heard a ruffle of leaves.

We peaked outside our hiding place, and noticed that the cloud cat had left.

Laughing "Well, our plan could have work, good thing we don't need to try it." I said standing up with her things and climbing out the hole. I reached down and pulled Kate out, I stepped back but didn't realize she was still holding on to me, as a result we both fell back and she landed on top of me. I could feel our hearts pounding, each beat thumping in unison. I wasn't sure if it was the impact of the fall and I hit my head or it was because of the heat but something made me hold on to her. I rubbed my hand over her back and moved a piece of hair glued to her face by sweat. I heard her gasp as I did this and pull away, trying to scramble off of me.

"we should head back, people will start to talk" Kate said really quickly when she finally got up. Her face looked flushed, and she was rushing to pick up her stuff, probably trying to get away from me. I just sat there in a state of shock, half by the way she reacted and half by what I did. I jumped up, trying to think of something to say or this would be awkward for both of us this entire trip.

"Here…let me…help you," I stammered barely above a whisper. I didn't realize I wasn't breathing and my mouth had gone dry because of it. "Gosh, I really need to get over this, or I'll never get through this trip with her. If every time I'm near her my body reacts like this." I thought to myself. I glanced up at her and gave her the camera I picked up off the ground. She reached to grab it from me and our fingers brushed, we snapped our hands back at the same time; letting the camera slip.

She gasped, "Oh no, look what you've done! You broke it!" she yelled at me. I looked down at the broke pieces scattered on the floor, mouth open in shock. I finally processed what she said and retorted,

"Me!? I was handing it to you and you pulled _your_ hand back!"

"I wouldn't have done that if you wouldn't have touched me, _Matt_"

"Touched you! Its not like I _meant_ to do it on purpose!"

She stood up with the pieces of her camera in her hand and got in my face, nostrils narrowed,

"Well, how was I supposed to know, because just a few seconds ago you looked like you were doing it on purpose." She snapped glancing at were we had fallen.

My mouth went dry and my face felt hot, "I'm...uh…sorry…I don't …know why…I uhm…did that.' I stuttered. She was really close to my face now and if I leaned down our lips would touch, I blushed at the thought and my eyes wandered to her lips. She must have seen my face change because her eye softened and her cheeks grew red.

"It's alright, I'm sorry too, I'll find a way to manage with out it, and I didn't mean what I said."

"We should get back, your right, they might talk." I wanted to turn to leave, but her beautiful deep brown eyes had me hypnotized. She smiled and I smiled back, leaning down I kissed her soft, warm cheek, she wrapped her arms around me and hugging me to her body. I kept my lips on her face, relaxed and happy to be there, until she pulled away and headed back for the beach. I followed close behind her, occasionally falling into step beside her. She stopped and looked around, "I don't know were to go from here." She said disappointed. I smiled at her and grabbed her hand pulling her in the right direction. We got to a point were we could see the beach and she pulled me behind a big tree. She threw her hands around my neck and hugged me tight; I wrapped my arms around her slender waist and buried my face in her shoulder smelling her soft hair. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but she pulled away before I got the courage too.

"Thank you" she smiled

"For what?" I asked confused

"For being you." She said over her shoulder and headed on the beach.

I let out a breath and smiled, "you're always welcomed, Kate de Vries," and headed onto the beach minutes later.


End file.
